This invention relates to a suit hanger, more particularly, to a suit hanger with adjustable shoulders arm to support different suit.
As shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B, the conventional suit hanger is made directly from curved metal wire or it may carved from wood or directly molded from plastic material. No matter which material is applied to make the conventional suit hanger, its has a fixed shape, i.e. it has a fixed size. For example, the suit hanger shown in FIG. 10A has a larger size as compared with the suit hanger shown in FIG. 10B. Accordingly, each kind of suit hanger has its designated usage, it can not be utilized to the suit which is too larger or small to it.
In fact, the suit may have many a sizes and it is impossible for the user to prepare many a suit hangers for different suits or other cloth. As a matter of fact, the suit hanger now available in the market has only two sizes, as shown in FIG. 10A and 10B. This really brings an inconvenience to the user since if a suit is too large for small suit hanger (b), the suit or cloth may fall down without the help of a clothespin. On the country, if the suit hanger (a) is too large to a suit or cloth, the suit or cloth may be expanded and deformed after a long period of usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,152 has disclosed a suit hanger which is designed to solve the problems which the conventional suit hangers, as shown in FIG. 10A and 10B. The improvement resides on which provides a telescopic shoulder members c2 to arrange different width to meet different usage, i.e. different suit or cloth. This is really a good idea since only one kind of suit hanger can meet different suits. Even this suit hanger is now available in the market, it can be concluded with the following defects according to the user response.
1. The shoulder members c2 shall be adjusted individually from both ends, accordingly, the left and right shoulder member may have different length which results in an unbalanced posture for hanging the suit or cloth. Besides, the suit or cloth tends to deform in this position. For those precious cloths or suits, this shall never happen.
2. When the shoulder member c2 are pulled outward, there is any fastening mean to position it in a desired position, accordingly, the shoulder members are readily retracted as pushed by the suit or cloth from both ends. In light of this, the suit or cloth tends to deform and the suit or cloth tends to fall off as the width of the shoulder members decrease.
3. When the shoulder member c2 is pulled out, the supporting rod c3 is not pulled out synchronously, the more the shoulder member extends, the less support receives from the supporting rod c3. As a result, the less weight it sustains.